Viral Lords
Background The Viral Lords were once a loyalist chapter created during the 13th Founding. While loyal to the Emperor of Mankind, the Viral Lords were deeply dedicated to the complete eradication of the enemy. They are well known for their sheer ruthlessness and widespread use of chemical and even biological weapons. However toward the end of the current millenium they were excommunicated and cast from the Imperium. History The Viral Lords were founded during the 13th Founding, but whose genetic legacy the are decendant from has long been forgotten. As a young and recently founded chapter, they displayed great will to prove themselves equal to any other chapter and on the day of their founding they immediatly undertook a crusade. War of a Thousand Murders Ruthless Warriors Within a few short decades the chapter carved a name for themselves as a effective and decisive force, but also ruthless and devastating. They repeatedly showed a disturbing disregard for innocent life and collateral damage. More often then not their actions would result in severe collateral losses to allies. However the High Lords of Terra found good use for them. At their order the Viral Lords have been called numerous times to exterminate fellow Space Marines who have been declare Excommunicate Traitoris. Three times this has happened, with with death-worshiping Sons of Thanatos, the genocidal Star Killers, and most recently the techno-corrupted Bronze Claws. Morlax War The Viral Lords were crusading into far western edge of the galaxy after the Macharian Crusade. However with the out break of the Macharian Heresy they became embroiled in the chaos. Around them the area conquered by Macharius fractured into warring petty empires. As they proceeded to bring down these petty empires they were confronted my a familiar force, the Interfectors. To their rage, the Interfectors came forth with a declaration of war. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Excommunication In the mid-41st millenium the chapter had increasing problems with orks. A neighboring ork empire had come under the command of a new Warlord and threatened the Imperium with his own Waaagh! In response Riad Zegal ordered that the chapter begin stockpiling exterminatus-class weapons and increase weapons production, including the alarming production of Phosphex. The Viral Lords were gearing up for a war that might lay whole sectors to waste. However before their could launch their offensive the were called to defend a Hive World under attack from Orks. For centuries now the Viral Lords had been responsible for increasing high collateral damage, sometimes dooming the world more than the enemy they fought. By now this was barely tolerated by both their precieved allies and the Inquisition, several times now they had recieved severe censure. The final straw would be the world of Algerus. Orks were attacking Algerus, an important Hive World that the Imperium could not afford to lose. They deployed alongside the Blaze Ravens and several other chapters to secure it. At first the campaign went well, the Viral Lord's wide use of bio munitions wiped out whole hordes at a time. However while effective their methods proved costly as thousands of civilians and mortal soldiers perished and tainted the very earth. The other chapters, especially the Blaze Ravens were spiteful of their methods. Eventually it came down to a final battle, the Orks throwing themselves into a final frenzied attack on the planetary capital. While the other chapters prepared to defend the city's population, the Viral Lords prepared a massive biological bombardment to wipe the horde out in one move. However something went horribly wrong as the resulting fallout fell back on the city. No astartes died in the fallout, but the entire city population along with the Imperial Guard stationed there all died a horrible death in full view of the other chapters. The situation rapidly escalated as chapters drew swords on them in anger. The overseeing Inquisitor, Dranon, was enraged and immediatley confronted Riad Zegal on their actions. The Viral Lords once again dismissed the deaths as insignifigant. For the slaughter of loyal servants the Inquisitor excommunicated the Viral Lords on the spot. After a brief skirmish the Viral Lords fled the system and returned to their homeworld of Torsia. There they entrenched themselves and awaited the Imperium's retribution. Despite the situation, Riad Zegal believed that they can successfully defend their actions and defuse the situation. Inevitably an Imperial fleet did translate into the system and not as allies. Elements of several chapters present, the Blaze Ravens, Sky Lords, and Sons of Baal. Among them were the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Ordo Reductor, coming to bring retribution for the crime of looting the wrecked forge world of Metra. An inquisitorial broadcast called for the Viral Lords to lay down their arms and surrender themselves to imperial judgement or face annihilation. The Viral Lords responded with a counter message calling for a parley on Torsia's moon, Taraka. Parties from both sides landed, on one side the Inquisitorial delegates and representives of the participating chapters, and on the other side Riad Zegal stood with his Indomitable terminator elite. The Inquisitor demanded that the Viral Lords lay down their arms and they would be given a fair trial for their actions. Zegal defended his chapter claiming that the fallout was not delibrate and that their artillery had suffered malfunction. The space marine and mechanicus representatives were not convinced. Eventually negotiations took a turn for the worst when the Inquisititorial agents discovered that the Viral Lords had been been stockpiling exterminatus-class munitions and producing Phosphex. Still refusing to surrender, the situation quickly descended into exchanges of threats and then to violence. Fall of Torsia Negotiations had failed and now all that remained was war. The combined imperial fleet soon overpowered the Viral Lord's fleet and orbital defeses, crushing most of their fleet including the Battle Barge Heart of Torsia and the honoured relic-ship Spear of Agerus. Terminators had boarded and disabled with Orbital Defense Platforms one by one. The defensive blockade would be broken when three companies from the Sons of Baal drove the Viral Lord's 6th company from the lunar trenches. The Viral Lords had concentrated their forces around Torik-Ghal. For twenty days the Viral Lords would make it rain poison gas and viral warheads, they unleashed the full arsenal of the chapter's dark armoury without restraint. Viral warheads were loaded into their Whirwinds and in desperation Rad and Devourer Bolts were passed out amongst the chapter. The avenues of approach were defended on all fronts. Vicious mountains guarded it on three directions and the 10th Company's snipers was scattered throughout. The only other route was through the Szorbak Ridge. The Viral Lords knew this and dug into a trench network, buying time for their brothers to fallback to the Monastery. Ordo Reductor would deploy to counter it and the might of their Thallax warriors sorely tested the strength of the Szorbak Line. In the first two weeks three companies would be severely mauled. The Blaze Ravens would launch a series of concenrated hit-and-run attacks to test their defenses while the Sky Lords lashed out with surgical strikes from above. Through it all the Viral Lords stubbornly held their ground. Depite their best efforts losses were terrible and step by bloody step they were forced back to Torik-Ghal. Ordo Reductor proved to be the hammer blow that would smash the Szorbak Line. All Viral Lords stood and defended the walls of Torik-Ghal with the elite 1st Company defending the gates. The battle descended into a archaic siege of the Fortress Monastery. On the 20th day the gates were broken. The Void Shields finally buckled under the pressure of Ordo Reductor's relentless bombarment, the outer walls were shattered and the gates were blown open by a direct volley of Whirwinds from the Blaze Ravens. As the gates crumbled the Blaze Ravens spearheaded the attack and charged the breach. Facing them was the elite Indomitable terminators. The Blaze Raven's devastators quickly engaged while Third Captain Shardenra challenged First Captain Cruxus to single combat. In the ensueing duel Shardenra slayed Cruxus and took his helmet as a trophy. Using heavy weapons and kraken bolts the Indomitables fell one by one and were overwelhmed by the force of the assault. With the fall of the 1st Company the back of the Viral Lord's defense was broken. Half of Viral Lords remaining forces retreated while the rest turned and faced the enemy to allow their brothers to escape. The retreat turned into massacre as the Viral Lords retreated to their transports when the Blaze Ravens attacked the evacuation point. Out of ten companies, little more than the shattered remants of three companies worth survived. The survivors of linked up with the shambles of their fleet and made a blind warp jump away. Renegades The Viral Lords were struck from the annals of imperial history. By order of the High Lords the Edict of Obliteration was carried. All their history, their battle honours and past glories, the blood they spilt in the name of the Emperor, were erased. For a time the survivors drifted through space to lick their wounds. They were Astartes no more, but simply renegades. They tore off and shattered any Imperial heraldy and with their Excommunication and in their eyes, unjust betrayal, the only thing left for them was revenge, and they set out with gusto. For the next year or two they were raiders and corsairs, reeking havoc on imperial convoys and leaving no survivors while taking what they needed. At the same time they began raiding imperial worlds in retribution, virus bombing them and scouring it lifeless. One such world was the agri-world Sabrius, it was totally unremarkable in any way except one, it was under the protection of the Blaze Ravens. So they slowly virus bombed it and with their lance batteries carved their deceased First Captain's name into the surface, visible from orbit. Chapter War Despite their campaign to satisfy their need for vengeance, all was not well within the chapter's ranks. A coup was brewing among those who placed the blame of their misfortunes squarely on the shoulders of their Chapter Master. Moreover, with their betrayal by the Imperium, their faith in the Emperor was rendered moot and the influence of Chaos seeped in. Those who opposed called for a conclave and motioned that Zegal be ousted from his post as Chapter Master. The opposers were lead by Marsher Tal, a bitter sergeant of the destroyed 6th Company and veteran of the Taraka lunar battle. On the other side, most of the chapter's specialists and veterans supported Zegal, including the Destroyer Squads. A clear rift had formed between the chapter. But that was the least of their problems The eyes of the Plague Lord had more than once fallen on the chapter, but now his servants made their move as Marsher began to fall under the influence of Ghur'gul'yeoth, a Great Unclean One. Ghur'gul'yeoth began to whisper in his mind, corrupting his thoughts and bringing him into the service of Nurgle. Marsher then swayed five squads worth of marines and together they rebelled. Blessed by Nurgle, their armor and blood rotted away and they became Plague Marines. Their coup caught Zegal's loyalists by suprise and a confused fight broke out throught the halls of the'' Fourth Horseman''. They charged the bridge of the Horseman ''and tried to assassinate Zegal. Rather than a lone man, Zegal was surrounded by a squad of Destroyers assigned as his bodyguard, including two Terminators. The attack was stop cold by disciplined volleys of bolter fire. Protected by Iron Halos and armed with Devourer Bolts the Terminators gunned down any traitors who tried their luck. With the attack failed the traitors were eventually routed and hunted throughout the ship unil Marsher was finally killed by Zegal. While the coup was defeated, the situation became more desperate than ever. Plagues consumed the human crews and a hundred brothers had died in the coup. Now the Viral Lords stood at less than two hundred strong. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Attempted Recovery After the ravages of Marsher's rebellion, the chapter was left dangerously under strength. Their current strength included their last Destroyer Squad, two Ravager Squads, and less than two hundred combat capable marines. They did, however, still hold their gene-seed repository on the ''Fourth Horseman. Zegal decided that they needed to settle for a while to recouperate their losses and recover, then they will return renewed. They found a world suitable to their needs, Obsidra Extremis, a barren, frozen, radioactive wasteland and would be under the notice of the Imperium. The nomadic barbarian tribes who wandered the radioactive tundras would make suitable recruits. They moored their ships to the moon and set up a fortified base of operations on Obsidras' surface. From their base they set out and observed the battles between the warring tribes who believed them to be gods, marking promising warriors as aspirants. They abducted these aspirants and forced them through a barrage of compatability tests and psychological screening, then came the combat trials were most of these unfortunates would die but not all, and these chosen few would become Neophytes. Those who failed but survived would usually be converted into Servitors or mindwiped into Serfs. In some cases the lucky ones would by psycho-conditioned into the chapter's new mortal Auxilia. With a stable trickle of recruits, the Viral Lords were able to rebuild a small portion of their strength. In time Zegal and his lieutenants hoped to raise the chapter to four hundred active marines, enough to raid other chapters for more gene-seed and return to full strength. However it would never come to pass. They were discovered by the Golden Hands, a successor of the Iron Hands. A company of the Hands chanced upon their base and reported the location of the renegade's base back to the chapter who immediately invaded Obsidra. While they did not catch them by suprise the Viral Lords were nevertheless outmatched. Their orbital fleet was forced to retreat to avoid catastrophic losses while the rest dug in around their base tried to weather the attack and save the work they accomplished. Despite their greatest efforts they were overpowered. The Hands made a full assault backed by their Dreadnoughts and within hours they broke the back of the Viral Lord's defenses. The retreat that turned into a route as the Hands only intensified their attacks with overwelhming force. Leaving behind their Auxilia as a distraction, the surviving Viral Lords regrouped with the tattered remnants of their fleet and made good on their escape. Obsidra had been a disaster, much of their equipment and supplies were gone and their gene-seed stocks had been seriously depleted making all their efforts to rebuild for naught. Out the three hundred marines they possessed, now little more than a hundred remain. Current Status The Viral Lords are at their lowest ebb. With barely more than a hundred marines and depleted gene-seed stores they cling to survival, still hunted by the Imperium. By 999.M41 the renegades still refuse to give into fate and struggle to rise again. With most of their gene-seed gone they have resorted to other means to replenish their stocks as they still posses the strength to ambush smaller or isolated forces of Space Marines and harvest their gene-seed. One example with when they ambushed a squad of Dark Stars on Duriash and stole their gene-seed. They have done this multiple times with other chapters such as the Warp Stars, Warlords, and the Omega Knights. The renegades continue to raid the Imperium, cautiously but ruthlessly they remain a real threat to many worlds. Slowly and painstackingly they plan to return. Only time will tell if they will last that long. Doctrine The Viral Lords were widely feared for their merciless reputation and wide use of radioactive and chemical weapons. They made for tough and determined troops, willing to endure hellish conditions to obtain victory. A Viral Lord is always willing and even eager to deploy onto alien worlds and endure what horror it holds. They are as ruthless as they are straight forward. A massive bombardment preludes a full scale assault and the chapter almost always deploys in multiple company strength. All attempts are made to weaken and demoralize the enemy before sending in any troops. Chemical weapons, conventional bombardments, and occasionally bio-engineered plagues are unleashed to destroy crops, poison water sources, and decimate enemy forces before the battle even begins. Once the enemy is weakened the Viral Lords move to crush the enemy's main points of resistance with sheer brute force. Finally they crush the enemy so completely and absolutely that they will never rise again. Organization For the most part the Viral Lords were Codex-compliant. The chapter composed of 1,000 divided into ten companies. However their are several deviation that they made from the Codex. With the exception of the 8th, 9th, and 10th companies, all companies maintained one extra Devastator Squad. Extra squadrons of Whirlwinds were also each attached to several companies. Post-Renegade Organization After the Fall of Torsia the chapter was left devastated with most of their companies destroyed or mauled, including their 1st Company. With the devastating losses they have sustained, the remants have been folded into the War Company. After the slaughter of the Indomitables at the gates of Torik-Ghal, Zegal assigned the last squad of Destroyers as his bodyguard, including their last two Terminator Veterans. Currently only a hundred and thirteen marines remain, including one Destroyer Squad and two Ravager Squads. Specialised Units & Formations *'Destroyer Squads' - One of the chapter's more alarming deviations from the Codex was the revival of a ancient Crusade-era squad type. Their numbers were drawn from only the most ruthless, merciless, and most feared marines in the chapter. Destroyers are fearsomely armed, equipped with the chapter's trademark radioactive, chemical, and biological weapons. *'The Ravagers'- The Ravagers were a group of handpicked assault specialists proficient in close quarters assault and boarding actions. Each one was specifically chosen for their brutality and unwillingness to give up. They were distinguished by their trademark customised chainsword. *'The Indomitables' - The elite Terminators of the Viral Lords. At fifty strong they were a subdivison of the 1st Company. The Indomitables were slain to a man trying to defend the gate of Torik-Ghal. *'The Sagax '- A special sub-division of the chapter's Apothecarion. They specialized in developing and countering biological and chemical based weaponry. Equipment The chapter's equipment has been geared towards their favored modus operati. They particularly favored bolt weapons and often modify them with radioactive, chemical, or even biological munitions. The chapter's veterans and officers are armed with Rad and Devourer Bolts. Their armor is host to several modifications to the chapter's tastes. Their power armor is hardened against radiological, checmical, and biological attack. Almost in reflection to their nature, their armor is gilded in a thin layer of iron, which they delibrately allow to rust in order to further their image. Attached to their armor is an agglomeration of pipes and a breathing apparatus. This device further enhances their defenses against their own weapons and help instill fear and unease in those around them. Chapter Unique Weapons *'Rad-Bolts' - After scouring the ruins of a wrecked Forgeworld, they discovered the schematics for a type of new bolt shell and decided to put it to use for the chapter. Rad-bolts are exotic bolt shells than uses an explosive radiocative core. It replaces its standard charge with a rare subtance called Thanatonium. When the shells penetrates the target, the Thanatonium reacts and detonates, explosively irradiating the target with both radiation and kinetic neutron particles. The resulting chain reaction converts atoms into radiactive isotopes and causes mass cell death. *'Devourer-Bolts '- One of their most devastating weapons, bolt shells containing minute amounts of a strain of the Life Eater virus. One shot from it will unleash the virus within the target and the virus will totally consume them. Fortunetly the strain is extremely short lived and will burn itself out within seconds. *'Gamma Knife' - Created towards the end of the chapter's days as loyalists. ---- Homeworld Some time after their founding, after centuries of crusading, the Viral Lords chose the world of Torsia as their homeworld. Torsia supports no life, it is a dead, barren, and dangerously radioactive wasteland. The surface is dominated by rocky terrain, vicious mountains, and abbysal canyons. Under the surface there is a host of mineral wealth including a rare substance called Thanatonium which the Viral Lord's frequently used in their weaponry. The only location on the planet that supported any life was the Viral Lord's Monastery, the black fortress of Torik-Ghal. Fortress Monastery Fleet The Viral Lords once possessed a powerful fleet of vessels to support their campaigns. At the time of the Fall of Torsia, the fleeet contained two Battle Barges, seven Strike Cruisers, and a host of other escorts. However most were destroyed during the Fall. *Battle Barges (1) **'Fourth Horseman -' **'Heart of Torsia' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) *Strike Cruisers (1) **'Indomitable' - **'Crown of Kyper' (Destroyed during the Battle of Obsidra) **'Lord of Wrath' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Black Death' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Echoe of Troi '(Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Spear of Agerus' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) *Escorts **'Lance of Harv ' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Hail of Pikes ' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Grey Star' (Destroyed during the Fall of Torsia) **'Macer's Gaze ' (Destroyed during the Battle of Obsidra) Campaigns *'The Scouring of Metra (109.M37) '''The Viral Lords come to the aid of the beleagured forces of the Mechanicus on the forge world of Metra. Against a unknown enemy the Mechanicus defenders are broken and shattered. By the time the Viral Lords arrived the battle is over and Metra was in ruins. Instead of searching for any survivors, the Viral Lords sift through the ruins of the wrecked forges and manufactorums, claiming to be securing any valueables from enemy possession. In the depths of the ruined forges they find the schematics for the Rad-bolt. They did not report this to the Mechanicus and instead chose to keep this technology for themselves. *'Vag'ra'kan Xenocide (111.M37) -'The entire chapter partakes in a crusade to exterminate a dangerous race of xenos called the Vag'ra'kan. As subterrean creatures, they colonized the entire crust of their planet with tunnels. Hideous tunnel fighting ensued for decades. The Viral Lords resorted to mass utilization of deadly gases and bio-engineered plagues to flush the xenos out of their hives. For their valor the chapter was awarded the right to a homeworld. *'Purging the Sons of Thanatos (555.M37) - The Viral Lords are called to destroyed the heretical death-worshipping chapter of the Sons of Thanatos. The heretics scattered themselves down to autonomous squads and hid across the sector to wage a guerilla war. For ten years the Viral Lords hunted each one of them down, flushing out every last one. Eventually the last Son of Thanatos is purged on the world of Karkora. *'Destroyer Crusade (666.M38) - '''Under the inspirational leadership of Chapter Master Agerus, the Viral Lords undertook a crusade far beyond Mankind's domain, into a nightmarish region of space called the Castigator Stars. They fight alongside elements of many of the most fell-named and infamous chapters in the Imperium, the Interfectors, Nemesors, the Scourge Chapter, Black Halos, and the Dark Stars. In this crusade they battle the Scourous, Nemesite, and Metron Empires and battle the Yarrgal Star Swarms. After a murderous campaign, only a scant few hundred of the Viral Lords remained, battle scarred but reforge and resolute. The Destroyer Crusade also came to be known as the War of a Thousand Murders. *'Purging the Star Killers (839.M39) - 'By order of the High Lords of Terra, the Viral Lords were commanded to destroy the Star Killers chapter. Due to geneseed instability, the chapter had been consumed with the need to kill and had gone on a genocidal rampage. After destroying three star systems and slaughtering billions of people, the chapter's own muderous nature eventually drove them to turn on each other and the Star Killers tore their own chapter apart. The Viral Lords finally cornered the remnants of their fleet and wipe them out. *'Purging the Bronze Claws (231.M41) - 'The Viral Lords were called to purge the Bronze Claws who were revealed to have been incorportating xeno technology into their ranks. When they arrived at the Claw's homeworld of Naraka, what they found horrified them. The Bronze Claws had been infected and corrupted by the Midas Virus. Their armor and flesh became one and twisted into the visage of xeno architecture. After a brief but brutal battle, the Viral Lords were beaten back. In the end the launched Exterminatus on Naraka. The corrupted Bronze Claws then scattered to the far corners of the Galaxy. *'Macharian Heresy (400.M41) - 'The Viral Lords became embroilled in the chaos of the Macharian Heresy. During the chaos they came into conflict with the Interfectors and the situation escalated into all-out war. Records are incomplete on the matter but rumours are that the Interfectors were bitter about their role in the purge of their only successor chapter, the Star Killers. In the ensueing the two of the most blood thirsty chapters in the Adeptus Astartes waged war across the Morlax Sector. By the time the High Lords acted and the two chapters disengaged, the entire Morlax Sector was laid to ashes. *'Algerus Campaign (800.M41) - 'The Viral Lords partook in a campaign to defend the Hive World of Algerus from Orks. They are joined by three other chapters including the Blaze Ravens. The campaign goes well but the Viral Lord's methods result in terrible losses to friendly forces. A fatal mistake is made when a massive biological bombardment gone wrong caused the total annihilation of the planetary capital along with it's entire population. For the slaughter of loyal forces, Inquisitor Dranus excommunicates the Viral Lords. The Viral Lords flee the system for their homeworld in preparation for Imperial retribution. *'Fall of Torsia (801.M41) -''' *'''Destruction of Sabrius (803.M41) ''-''' 'The Viral Lords virus bomb the agri world, Sabrius, as an act of vengeance against the Blaze Ravens *'Raid on Naston (822.M41) '- As part of their continued quest for revenge, with their renewed strength the Viral Lords targeted the Shrine World of Naston. The denizen's faith in the Emperor sickened them and that was reason enough to massacre those who lived there. They rained poison onto the people bellow and sacked the cities before shelling it's holy shrines to dust. In the ashes of their ruins, they gathered thousands of Ministorum Priests and cast them from the peaks of Heaven's Falls to their deaths. A brave Commandery of Soroitas fought back with their typical zeal and defiance but were brought low by plague till they could hardly stand, let alone fight back. Those who were not simply executed were strung up as an example. *'Battle of Obsidra Extermis (823.M41) -''' *'Ambush at Duriash (Late M41) ''-''' The Viral Lords ambush a squad of Dark Stars on Duriash. Their equipment is pillaged and their gene-seed stolen. *'Ambush at Kypan's Point (Late M41) ''- 'The Viral Lords ambush two squads of Warp Stars on Kypan's Point with snipers. The Viral Lords steal their gene-seed and escape. *'Destruction of Sigma Keep (Late M41) - The Viral Lords launch a suprise raid on a Chapter Keep of the Omega Knights. They overun the small bastion and make off with the gene-seed of eleven Omega Knights. Notable Individuals *'Chapter Master Riad Zegal' - *'Chapter Master Agerus (dec.) '- *'First Captian Cruxus (dec.) '- *'Sergeant Marsher Tal (dec.) '- Marsher was a Sergeant of the 6th Company. During the Fall of Torsia he fought in the lunar trenches on Taraka. After their defeat he became bitter about his chapter's fate and was left vulnerable to the temptations of Chaos. He and fifty others were corrupted by Nurgle but were slain in the failed coup. *'Veteran Sergeant Merga '- One of the last two Terminators in the chapter and Zegal's bodyguard. *'Veteran Sergeant Versher' - One of the last two Terminators in the chapter and Zegal's bodyguard. Notable Relics *'Spear of Agerus' - The Spear ''was not a actually weapon but rather a ship, one that was commanded by the legenday Chapter Master Agerus. During the Destroyer Crusade, both of the chapter's Battle Barges were crippled. Rather than retreat, Agerus continued to command the campaign from a Strike Cruiser, later renamed the ''Spear of Agerus. In centuries to come it would be declared a relic, it's hull etched with the names of a thousand victories. However it would be destroyed during the Fall, struck by a flurry of torpedoes from the Sky Lords. *'Cruxus' Gladius' - Only recently declared a relic, the Gladius was the chose weapon of First Captain Cruxus who was slain by Shardenra of the Blaze Ravens. In momento of his sacrifice his gladius is now carried by Zegal himself. *'The Deathshroud '- The helm of the Viral Lord's first Chapter Master who's name has long been forgotten. Enemies *Interfectors - The Viral Lords and Interfectors went to war with eachother during the chaotic times of the Macharian Heresy. Records on the incident are incomplete on the matter, but for some reason the two drew swords against eachother in anger, possibly due to their role in the purging of their successors the Star Killers. *Blaze Ravens - Throughout the course of the Algerus Campaign, the chapter repeatedly clashed with the Blaze Ravens over their methods. The Blaze Ravens would also spearheaded the Imperial effort to purge the chapter and it was they who breached the gates of Torik-Ghal. In vengeance the remants of the Viral Lords virus bombed the agri-world of Sabrius, and planet under the protection of the Blaze Ravens. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:13th Founding Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Space Marine Chapters